Yoslyn, the mermaid
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Soon we'll have summer again, girl. Months are gonna roll by quickly." says Yoslyn's mermaid friend Eva as she swim up to Yoslyn. "I know, but I hate winter. That's the part of the year where I wish I'd be just a normal girl." says Yoslyn.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H20, Just Add Water.**

* * *

 **Yoslyn, the mermaid**

 **Yoslyn is a 22 year old mermaid who live in a magic cave deep under the water outside the south coast of Hawaii.**

Her mermaid tail and bra-like object is neon green. In mermaid-form her hair is blonde, but in human form ( which is a form she almost never assume ) her hait is nice walnut brown with subtle white streaks.

"Damn, fall is here 'cause the water's gettin' colder than normal." says Yoslyn.

"Soon we'll have summer again, girl. Months are gonna roll by quickly." says Yoslyn's mermaid friend Eva as she swim up to Yoslyn.

"I know, but I hate winter. That's the part of the year where I wish I'd be just a normal girl." says Yoslyn.

"You don't love being a mermaid...?" says Eva.

"Are ya kidding? It's awesome. I just love it a bit less during the colder months, that's all." says Yoslyn.

"Good. I was afraid you wanted to give up your life in the sea. You're my number one buddy and I don't wanna lose ya." says Eva with a cute smile.

"No fear, girl. I ain't gonna become a regular human. I was born like this and I intend to stay this way for the rest of my life, trust me." says Yoslyn.

"That's awesome." says Eva.

"I'll race ya to the Garden of Cuteness." says Yoslyn.

"Sure. It's on." says Eva in a friendly tone.

Yoslyn and Eva swim at high speed, racing each other to the Garden of Cuteness.

The Garden of Cuteness is a magical underwater garden where mermaids can find special flowers that bring good luck.

20 minutes later.

"I won! Yay!" says a happy Yoslyn as she reach the garden first.

"Yeah, as always. Congrats, but one of these days I will beat ya." says Eva with a tiny adorable laugh.

"Sure. You can try." says Yoslyn.

Eva pick a white small flower from the garden and says "This will bring me the luck I need to win next time."

"Maybe." says Yoslyn as she giggle a bit.

"Yoslyn, have you found a boyfriend yet?" says Eva.

"No, most mermen around here are so damn immature." says Yoslyn.

"Yeah, I know. I'm lucky that David is one of the few mature mermen." says Eva.

"Eva, you're lucky. How long have you been dating David...?" says Yoslyn.

"Almost 2 years." says Eva.

"I wish I had a strong handsome boyfriend..." says Yoslyn.

"I'm sure you'll find someone soon, girl." says Eva.

"Mmm, hope you're right..." says Yoslyn.

Suddenly a large beam of energy strike down Eva, almost killing her.

"Give up or join my side!" says a dark roaring tone.

A tall strong mermaid with dark skin appear from the shadows.

Her name's Gloria Phandangu, the most powerful evil mermaid in the entire world.

"Who the hell are you?" says Yoslyn in anger.

"Little loser, you can't be very smart if you've never heard about me. I'm Gloria, the queen of all mermaids. All mermiads shall follow my command or die." says Gloria with an evil smile.

Yoslyn grab a piece of rock and throw it at Gloria, but Gloria summon a red bolt of thunder that shatter the rock into dust.

"Lame! You gotta do way fuckin' better than that if you wanna defeat me. I'm the strongest one of us all. I'm the ultimate mermaid." says Gloria in a hard serious tone.

"Why did you attack my friend...? She's not done anything to you." says Yoslyn.

"She was a weak shit-head and all who are weak must be destroyed. Now listen here, if you truly are strong and join my side of your own free will, then I'll let you be alive. If not, I shall kill you right now." says Gloria.

"I will never be evil." says Yoslyn with confidence.

"Wrong answer, baby. Die!" says Gloria as she summon a red bolt of thunder.

The red bolt of thunder kills Eva.

"No!" screams Yoslyn as she start to cry.

"One down, another one to go. Kiss your shit bye bye my little loser." says Gloria with an evil smile.

Gloria fire a beam of evil magic towards Yoslyn.

Yoslyn manage to avoid the full force of the attack, but her tail takes some damage.

"You're quick, but I'm much stronger than you, shit-girl." says Gloria. "Get ready do die."

"Never." says Yoslyn.

"Dominus mordre ultima arma instanticus grande!" says Gloria.

Huge blazing bolts of golden magical energy appear from Gloria's eyes.

The bolts fly towards Yoslyn.

"No! Stop!" screams Yoslyn in pain as the attack strike her heart.

"Die!" scream Gloria in her dark roraring voice.

Yoslyn fall to the sea floor as if she was dead.

2 hours later, Yoslyn ( now in her human form and dressed in a light green t-shirt and baggy old jeans ) wake up.

She's in a small room and big heavy iron chanisn keep her in place.

"Still don't wanna be on my side?" says Gloria as she enter the room.

"No." says Yoslyn. "I hate you. Please let me go..."

"Never." says Gloria. "You're gonna sit here until you change your mind or die, girl."

"What...? Let me go!" says Yoslyn.

"No." says Gloria.

"Why not...?" says Yoslyn.

"Because I'm evil. I'm not a nice friendly woman." says Gloria in a hard commanding tone. "You are my prisoner, baby."

"Please, let me go..." says Yoslyn as she cry a bit.

"Never." says Gloria.

Gloria laugh and then leave the room, closing and locking the door.

"I wanna go home..." says Yoslyn as she start to cry.

2 hours later.

"Are you still alive?" says Gloria as she enter the room.

"Yes." says Yoslyn.

"Awww, too bad, baby." says Gloria.

Gloria kick Yoslyn in the tummy.

"Stop...that hurts!" says Yoslyn.

"And I don't really care." says Gloria. "To me, your life's not even worth a single damn dollar so just ignore the pain."

"I can't..." says Yoslyn.

"Don't whine like a kid." says Gloria.

"I'm not." says Yoslyn.

"Yes you are, loser." says Gloria.

Yoslyn says nothing.

Gloria leave the room again.

"Let me go!" says Yoslyn.

4 days later, Gloria enter the room and finds...

...Yoslyn, who is dead.

"Sleep well, loser." says Gloria with an evil laugh.

Gloria walk out from the room, leaving Yoslyn's body where it is.

2 years later when Gloria is defeated and dead, Yoslyn's cousin Belle finds what's left of Yoslyn's body and takes it back home and gives her a proper funeral.

 **The End.**


End file.
